clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Court House/The Wonderful Excuses of Hacking
Bugzy's View Yawn, I'm getting jack full of hearing the old "ZOMG UNBAN ME PLOX I WUZ HAXED!1!1" excuse. Heck, if I was blocked, I'd just use that excuse to get unbanned :D It's moronic and stupid.. I bet if you asked supposed hacker what is the difference between Pearl, Python, and C++, they'd turn on their Google-specs and go nuts. Vandals can simply say that they were hacked, spam you to get unbanned, and then when they actually get unbanned, they'll come for a second round of vandalism fun. Trust me, I've seem this excuse that someone's been hacked everywhere. It's one of the oldest scams in the book, and I personally could trust someone who says it as far as I could throw a 2-ton truck. My advice? Anyone who says that "i wuz haxed halp halp zomg" excuse should get their block time doubled. Unless they've got documents / actual court case to back them up, I say greet them to our friend; the Banhammer. Bugzy 10:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) User's View Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Court House/Cracker (bad hackers?) --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 15:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *...what if they are telling the TRUTH? For example, Sharkbate said that Slow Poke hacked him. For a while, we didn't believe him. Soon, though, he said Slow Poke's computer was seized by the Federal Government. After that, he hasn't been any sort of problem in any way, shape, form or fashion. Take the HF conspiracy. HF gave us detail after detail of the scum that is Fluffy 21, and from what I've seen when summoned to Xat, he is a WAY different person from the hacker that is Fluffy. In short, NOT EVERYONE WHO SAYS THEY WERE HACKED ARE LYING! That's an injust punishment! Don't double their sentence unelss you have proof! No! I am COMPLETELY OPPOSED to this!! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) **i would of enjoyed reading those supposed court documents of sharkbate's friend slow poke ;) **if there telling the truth, they would be more than oblidged to either show their antivirus records (they usually keep track of hackers), or if they've taken it to court, show the documents. **lets have a small chat about the apparent WPE PRO; **WPE PRO is a packet-sniffer. how it works is simple; the person using the program finds the .exe they want to manipulate, scans the receiving packets, edits a certain packet to his/her liking, then sends back the packet. the edited packet changes a few things in flash games, such as money/gold amount. **for example, say if I had 1000 coins in club penguin. i use wpe pro, scan a few packets, find the value in one of the packets equal to 1000, change it to 1000000, then send it back. id end up with 1000000 coins. **the idea of getting an actual account password from the proggy is somewhat impossible. even if the value in a packet was equal to the password of said victim, the hacker would take ages to find it. all of the packets are written in binary code. Bugzy 18:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *For a start, if you're hacked, you're hacked. There's no excuse. For instance, if a User starts good and begins to vandalise, he gets banned. Well, if you think about it, he might had been hacked. For a start, check his history. Did he make someone angry? Maybe. If he did, the angry people might had hacked him. The case should be taken to the courts. The courts can settle it. However, if the good user really did vandalise, then he should recieve a double block then user for lying, which does go against the commandments. Somone that does admits to vandalising or did't complain about being hacked recieves the normal block. So, as you can see, I'm basicly going with Turtleshroom and Bugzy. --The Leader 18:49, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *I agree with Bugzy. I too, have seen the old "hacking excuse" many a time. It's done everywhere. People go on online games, say they were hacked, and beg for free gear. People get banned on a forum or what-have-you-not, they say they were hacked. If they were truly hacked and know who did it, I can tell you now that they will be sueing that hacker in Court. If their account on here was hacked, I'm sure they'd be more than happy to provide the doc's. *As for TurtleShroom, from my knowledge, Happyface intentionally let Fluffy take his place, so no there was no hacking involved there. *Just remember, when/if I get banned, I'll be sure to slime my way out and use the hacking excuse =D Sk8Punk2065 19:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Poll Should the excuse of hacking double a user's block? Yes No Comments